Blast Striker
The Blast Striker is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Zerone Shining Hopper/Hybrid Hopper and Kamen Rider Volcanus Assault Wolf. It was manufactured by the Elliott Industries Three Dimensional Printing System Design The Blast Striker is composed of the following parts: Gun Mode *'Strike Barrel': Gun Mode's barrel. By accelerating and amplifying energy within the hidden Strike Booster, it is possible to fire an energy bulet that is three times more powerful than a tank cannon shot. Additionally, when linked to an inserted SD Programmer's AniModel, special moves can be initiated. *'Striketerior': The Strike Blade folded up in Gun Mode. It's super-compressed composite armor works effectively as a shield. It is composed of different alloys with different properties sandwiched between two plates of a special metal alloy. Axe Mode *'Strike Blade': The axe blades in Axe Mode. It is forged out of hard metal and boasts enough sharpness to cleave through a 5m thick concrete wall with a single swing. It's weight and balance is carefully designed so that its weight adds to its destructive power. By recieving energy from the Strike Booster and implementing it into the blade, special attacks that add various abilities can be performed. *'Strike Booster': An energy amplification mechanism installed in the Strike Blade. In addition to the energy developed and amplified by the Hopper Charger, it transforms energy recieved from an inserted SD Programmer's AniModel in various ways. Both *'Expand Hinge': The hinge mechanism. When the users ID is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from Gun Mode to Axe Mode and vice versa. *'Strike Handler': The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize in the HUD or the user. *'Strike Trigger': The trigger. When it is pulled, it can trigger various attacks. *'Program Port': A slot intended for SD Programmers. When a SD Programmer is inserted, a built-in scanner reads it, allowing the AniModel to be implemented into any attacks. Furthermore, if another Programmer is scanned using the Strike Accessor while another is already inserted, a SD Program attack can be initiated. *'Strike Accessor': The yellow strip and red circle section/authentication device. It can scan SD Programmers via non-contact reader. Furthermore, when the SDecoder's Access Scanner is scanned by the Strike Accessor, a SDecode Program attack can be initiated. Modes The Blast Striker has two Modes, Gun Mode and Axe Mode. KR01-Authorise Buster (Rifle Mode).png|Gun Mode KR01-Authorise Buster (Axe Mode).png|Axe Mode Finishers - SD Chop= SD Chop: - SDecode Chop= SDecode Chop: - Program Chop= Program Chop: *'Rising Hopper': Zerone delivers a slash of yellow cyber-like energy. - SD Program Chop= SD Program Chop: - SDecode Program Chop= SDecode Program Chop: }} - Gun Mode= - SD Blast= SD Blast: *'Rising Hopper': Zerone fires a blast of yellow energy. - SDecode Blast= SDecode Blast: Zerone charges the Blast Striker before firing a yellow energy shard that briefly creates an image of a mechanical grasshopper before striking the enemy. - Program Blast= Program Blast: *'Freezing Bear': - SD Program Blast= SD Program Blast: - SDecode Program Blast= SDecode Program Blast: }} }} - Volcanus= - SD Chop= SD Chop: - Program Chop= Program Chop: - SD Program Chop= SD Program Chop: }} - Gun Mode= - SD Blast= SD Blast: - Program Blast= Program Blast: *'Punching Kong': Volcanus fires an orange energy construct of the Rilla Knuckles. - SD Program Blast= SD Program Blast: }} }} }} Notes to be added Appearances * Kamen Rider Zerone **Episode 14: Astronaut Glitch Assault Category:Elliott Industries Category:Arsenal (Zerone)